Sunshine, Lollipops & Rainbows
by TrueBlue86
Summary: Just a short and sugary sweet MAG story.


Mary Ann sat happily on the wooden fence that lined the acres of the farm in Horners Corners, Kansas. She never thought she would be back there. The girl fully believed she was destined to spend the rest of her life on that tiny little island in the pacific. Not that it was all bad. It was fun at times. She had adjusted pretty well to island life.  
Made some great friends. Ginger Grant being one of them. Mary Ann had seen a movie or two of hers and was in total awe of her talent. When she saw the famous redhead was on the SS Minnow she could not believe it.

Mary Ann had approached her somewhat shyly as she had not wanted to bother the famous movie star but Ginger was gracious and kind. She signed an autograph for her and her sisters. Mary Ann swore she would be sure to see her next movie. How wonderful of an actress she was! Little did she know that that actress she admired would turn into her best friend in the whole world. Well maybe second…it was a close tie.  
There was another contender for that title who was sitting right next to her.

The brunette looked over at her companion First Mate of the SS Minnow William Gilligan. He was the sweetest guy she had ever met in her life. He was so generous and thoughtful. Never wanted anyone to be left out of anything. So considerate of another person's feelings. There were many many times on the island he had shown that.  
He thought of her and the other castaways as his family. There were not many people like Gilligan in the world. Mary Ann believed there should be more like him but then again she kind of like the fact he was one of a kind. That's what made him special. Like the way he surprised her by visiting her on her farm.

_Mary Ann had no idea he was planning a visit. She had been trying to milk a very stubborn cow named Millie. No matter what she did, Millie did not wish to cooperate.  
She kept kicking the bucket and almost kicked the brunette in the leg. The girl thought it was hopeless until she heard a gentle voice say. "Let me try."  
She looked some seeing the form of Gilligan standing there and a big smile broke out on her face. "Oh Gilligan!" She said standing up and throwing her arms around him. "I'm so happy to see you! What a nice surprise this is!"_

_Gilligan returned her hug. "I told you I would come see you when I got the chance." He stated. "So here I am. You need help with that cow? "_

_Mary Ann smiled. "Yeah I suppose I do but Gilligan she's pretty tough."_

_"That's okay." He said. "I can do it. I know I can!"_

_The sailor then cheerfully approached Millie the cow. "Hey there girl."_

_The animal looked back at him._

_"I know that this is not pleasant but I promise you will feel better once you get that milk out of you. I won't hurt you. You can trust me. Honest." He said._

_The cow made a noise as if she didn't quite trust him but Gilligan gently patted her head. "It will be okay girl."_

_Carefully he sat on the stool and stuck his hands under the cow. He began to squeeze and Millie remained calm while the milk squirted into the bucket. When it was full, Gilligan stood up holding the milk. "There you go." He smiled. "Told you I could do it!"_

_Mary Ann shook her head with a smile. "Thank you Gilligan. You are wonderful."_  
_She had invited him in for lunch which consisted of a sandwich made with fresh homemade bread and Aunt Martha's famous potato salad on the side. To top it off, Mary Ann had made an apple pie topped with vanilla ice cream._

_"Mmmmm." Gilligan said. "This is the best meal I had in a long time."_

_"Glad you like it." The brunette smiled._

She was going to show him the grounds of the farm when the rain showers had it. Thankfully they ended quickly and they walked in the cool wet grass. Mary Ann showed him all the different animals. The pigs, the chickens, cows, horses. Gilligan liked the horses. He said he wanted to ride one someday. Mary Ann promised she would show him sometime.

They sat on the fence just talking about everything. How different it was being back home. Getting used to modern conveniences again. Having running water. Being able to take a real shower. And clothes! Having to wear new clothes! How much they missed that on the island! Mary Ann said the one of the first things she did when she got back home was to go shopping for clothes. How great it was to have brand new outfits! And get her hair done! She could actually go to a beauty salon and get her hair washed and curled!

Gilligan was happy he could get some new comic books. Well sort of new. Being on the island he missed several editions of his favorite ones but managed to get his hands on them. He told Mary Ann how he went out with his friends and ate like 5 hamburgers and drank 6 sodas. He had sure missed those things on the island. Gilligan told her about how he and his brother went to a baseball game. Another thing he had really missed. He bragged how he caught a fly ball with one hand. No glove. His bare hand. His brother was jealous and said he just got lucky. It wasn't luck. No you just have to have a good eye. You have to see the ball into your hand. That's what his little league coach told him once. He was a star outfielder. Did he ever tell her that?

Mary Ann sat smiling listening to his chatter. How she enjoyed it. She could just see him in his uniform running about the outfield to catch that ball in the air. How cute he must have been!

"I was a pretty good hitter too." He continued on. "My coach said that I was a natural. I was the best on my team! Well second best. There was this other kid who was good too but I think I hit more homeruns then he did. So I think I was better."

"I bet you were." She smiled. "Say have you heard from Skipper?"

"Oh yeah." Gilligan grinned. "I saw him after Ginger and the Professor's wedding. Boy it is about time those two finally admitted they were in love. Like we all didn't know. I know Ginger was always…"

Mary Ann laughed. "Gilligan…what about Skipper?"

"Oh sorry." He said. "Yeah I saw him before I came down here. He came to see me in Pennsylvania. We went out for pizza and beer. Well Skipper had beer. I had soda. But it was fun. He is going to head back to Hawaii and buy a new boat."

"That's nice." Mary Ann said. "You going to join him?"

"I think I will. Skipper is my best buddy in the world. I told Mom and Dad we would be more careful this time and we wouldn't get stranded."

"I see." The brunette said. "Maybe someday I can come to Hawaii and visit you."

"Gee I would like that Mary Ann!" Gilligan smiled. "It would be like old times."

"Yes it would." She sighed. "I remember we used to sit out at the lagoon and watch the stars thinking about what we would do if we ever got back home."

"You told me how much you missed lollipops." Gilligan recalled. "You said grape was your favorite flavor. You used to have a lollipop with you all the time. Some people chewed gum but you preferred lollipops."

"You remember that?" The brunette said surprised.

"I do." Gilligan nodded. "In fact." He said reaching into his pocket. "I happen to have two right here." He handed her one.

Mary Ann giggled. "A grape lollipop. Gilligan you are sweet." She said kissing his cheek.

The two unwrapped the candy and put it in their mouths. Mary Ann noticed the sun starting to shine through and then a colorful sight appeared. "Gilligan…look…" She pointed to the sky.

He looked up to see what she was pointing at. "A rainbow! A double rainbow!"

"It's so pretty." Mary Ann sighed. "I love rainbows."

"I bet there is a pot of gold at the end!" Gilligan said jumping down from the fence. "Race ya!"

He took off and Mary Ann laughed as she ran after him.

The End!


End file.
